ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fourth Brunne Set
Can someone edit the main page for the set. The "Subtle blow" effect adds up to 19 not 18.Julto 09:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Say it ain't so >.< "Set: Increases Attack (+1 attack from wearing both head and hands)" That's it? One measly point? m(_ _) m --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 10:04, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Tested earlier, after dropping 80k AN: Base (no head/hand gear): 78 STR, 376 Att Single piece (both have same +str and no +att): 81 STR, 377 Att -- From base: +1.5 Att from STR = +1 att Both pieces: 84 STR, 380 Att -- From base: +3 Att from STR, so last +1 has to be from set Was really hoping for at least +3-4 per piece (assuming they added more to the set) considering the mediocrity of the pieces compared to many other head/hand combos. --Thanacus 10:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I see this comment was posted before the addition of the leg and feet pieces. Keep in mind that a "Set" bonus, typically refers to wearing all 5 pieces of armor. The attack bonus from wearing 4 pieces isn't stellar, but I bet it'll increase significantly when the body piece comes out. I think it is pretty nice to receive any bonus at all when wearing less than the full set.Bridgerbot 15:44, 18 July 2008 (UTC) The Iron Ram Sallet Set gives +5 to Elemental Def per item past the initial peice for a total of 15. The ATT bonus from this should work in the same manner resulting in +3 total. --Delvish.Ind 05:58, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Has anyone tried wearing the Fourth Haube set while equipping one of the 'Fourth' weapons? It seems a little ludicrous to me to have an armor set that increases your attack by 1. Arylexin 20:43, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Full Set Bonus? Anyone know what the Atk+ bonus for the full set is? --Volkai 15:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Keep it Clean I took the Notes off the main page until we all know for sure how much the entire set gives once SE releases the body. For now I just copy/pasted them here. And I will re-update main page once they release more gear. On a second note, let's not attack other's edits. If you know something is wrong, say something on the discussion board and put a verification tag next to the item in question. Taken Off Main Page * The note below includes the bonus from STR in it's ATT calculations. The direct progression of the set bonus alone seems to be: No bonus with 1 piece, +1 Attack from the second piece, +4 Attack from the third piece (total +5), and +5 Attack from the fourth piece (total +10). So the full set bonus for all four pieces is +10 Attack. * Note: A current observation is that the Fourth Hentzes and Fourth Haube each give Attack +2, whereas the Fourth Schoss and Fourth Schuhs each give Attack +3. However, stacking them gives an additional Attack +2 for having two items equipped and another Attack +4 for equipping a third piece and another additional Attack +4 for equipping the fourth piece. --Azaron 09:04, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Any new info now we have the whole set? It seems the body piece gives a substantial boost for the other sets, at least. e.g. for the Iron Ram Hauberl: "Full Set Bonus Grants +30 Elemental Resistance (4 Pieces give +15, The 5th Piece Doubles it For a total of 30)" Rename to "Fourth Division Brunne Set"? I made a similar point in the Iron Ram Sallet Set and Cobra Cloche Set talk pages, but now that the body piece is known, perhaps this should be renamed as (convention-wise) "Fourth Division Brunne Set"? --Chiaki 23:32, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'll start renaming them if no one has any objections. -ElPhantazmo 04:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Wait, regular editors aren't allowed to change the titles? -ElPhantazmo 04:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Nope, but you can use on the page to request a page move. --Volkai 19:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I agree, I merely added the body to the existing page to save time. - Sed Do it for consistency's sake. 17:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Requested Move As per comments in above section, should be renamed as per armor set naming conventions. --Volkai 15:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) 'Comment -' I'm not sure the suggested name is correct. Isn't it s upposed to be "Fourth Brunne" ? Please check how the item's name appears in the inventory list. I'm not buying one to find out. :p Tahngarthortalk- 17:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *The actual name is Fourth Division Brunne...you can check that link to see the screen cap from the game itself. I think you might be confused because the lower-level Fourth Cuirass lacks the term "Division" in its title (just as the lower-level Cobra Coat lacks the term "Unit", unlike the Cobra Unit Robe.) But it is understandable...the person that renamed the "Cobra Unit Harness" page decided to call it the Cobra Harness and renamed the set as Cobra Harness Set as opposed to "Cobra Unit Harness Set". Eh. Can't always get everyone on the same page convention-wise, it seems. 9_9 --Chiaki 23:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :That screen cap isn't of the item in your inventory list, which is often spelled/named differently than in the item help text. Please verify the actual name in your *inventory list* not the item help text, before I move this. (The cobra unit item pages are so named because the name int he item list is actualy "Cobra Harness" or "Cobra whatever". Items on the wiki are named for what shows in your item list, at the top of this image. I want what it says here \/ Not what is shown here /\ at the bottom of the image. The page for the above item is Bugard Strap +1, not Bugard leather strap +1. The exception to this rule is abbriviations are expanded- e.g. Smn. Pgch. +1 becomes Summoner's Pigaches +1 Again please verify this before I move the page incorrectly. Tahngarthortalk- 22:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with the move, I thought that it was silly when I saw the set was named after the headgear long before they released the body pieces. It just isn't consistent with the rest of the site's 'set' pages. MisutoAsura 21:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) *It was named for the head piece because the body didn't exist (and there was no way to be 100% sure they would add it). The move itself is not in dispute, but the correct name is. Tahngarthortalk- 22:39, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yes the actual name is supposed to be "Fourth Brunne" editing both set & body page to reflect this. FFXI-Enzo 20:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) confirmation just gotta confirmation on 5th piece adding a total of set bonus attack +15. Aravol on pande took off helm from a full 5x set and lost 7 ATK. with its STR+3 accounting for 1.5 of that ATK, the 5th piece bonus equals either +5 or +5.5 (as a community im assuming we can safely consider it is 5.0? please lemme know if anyone disagrees, and PM me if anyone needs screenshots)